Take Care
by Isuzuu
Summary: Lorsque les personnages de Crisis Core se retrouvent dans notre monde... one-shot


L'obscurité et le froid se battaient en duel pour obtenir le monopole de l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5. Au milieu de cette lutte incessante, un unique rai de lumière tentait vainement d'apporter un espoir de chaleur au lieu de prières, à l'instar des deux adversaires pourtant complémentaires.

Et, dans ce tumulte de désespoir, se trouvaient neuf personnes. Ces êtres étranges, qui ne semblaient pas redouter la fraicheur du lieu, s'étaient réunis pour tester leur force respective. Pourquoi dans l'église des Taudis ? Le président de la ShinRa avait interdit aux soldats d'utiliser la tour de la société si c'était pour la détruire –il n'avait pas oublié que le canon de Junon avait été anéanti à cause d'un certain trio d'anciens amis-. De plus, Sephiroth –qui n'avait rien à faire ici, remarquons-le-, venait d'arriver et avait décidé de mettre un terme à la vie de Cloud.

Ainsi donc, Genesis et Angeal tentaient de le raisonner –enfin, Angeal essayait de convaincre Genesis que tuer Zack ne l'avancerait à rien, tandis que le spécialiste de Loveless disait à Sephiroth que ce dernier ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'il avait toujours été le héros-, Cissnei et Reno voulaient vainement modérer la situation sous le regard de Rude qui était resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et tout cela se passait devant les fleurs d'Aerith, que cette dernière s'évertuait à protéger.

Soudain, Cloud trébucha, Sephiroth s'apprêta alors à lui donner le coup fatal, et… les huit compères disparurent sous les yeux du neuvième, qui avait été trop loin pour être aspiré par le flash éblouissant qui les avaient enlevés à l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5. Rude, lui, se posait une question existentielle…

Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

De son côté, Sephiroth hurla, accompagné par ensuite par Aerith, qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un endroit plus sombre encore que l'église des Taudis, entièrement fait de pierre, d'une pierre froide et triste qui les inquiétait au plus haut point. De cette pierre jaillissaient des visages, des personnes qui semblaient humaines, mais qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Plus haut, dans les vertigineuses parois de l'endroit, s'élevaient des fenêtres arrondies faites de mille couleurs, qui chatoyaient sur le sol dur et froid –ils apprirent plus tard que cela s'appelaient des vitraux-. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs –oui, on précise, vous devinerez plus tard pourquoi- débita alors une réplique de la plus haute importance.

Il fait froid ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ça, ce n'est pas important ! Ce qui est réellement important ici, c'est que j'avais ENFIN réussi à dégainer mon épée, qui est particulièrement longue, donc je mets toujours énormément de temps à la sortir de son fourreau –Merci Square Enix !-, et que j'allais ENFIN pouvoir donner le coup fatal à cet espèce de type qui a dû tuer des chocobos pour avoir sa perruque, et qu'on se retrouve propulsés dans un autre décor ! Et qui, en plus, est complètement nul, parce qu'on avait DEJA une église, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une autre ! Et puis, je veux pas dire, mais il fait particulièrement

Zack passa à côté de lui et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage pendant que Cloud en profitait pour s'enfuir. Le Soldat brun –qui était devenu depuis peu première classe-, lui courut après en hurlant.

Cloud ! On ne connait pas cet endroit ! Il ne faut pas se séparer !

Les quelques croyants qui se trouvaient là lui jetèrent un regard noir et recommencèrent leurs psaumes, un peu plus fort en espérant que l'étrange homme se taise, mais cela prouvait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Zack. Il continua à courir en répétant ses appels envers son cadet. Ceci lui fut utile car le jeune homme, honteux que son compagnon hurle dans un endroit où dominait le silence le plus complet, s'arrêta et l'attendit dehors, à côté de la porte. Le Soldat de première classe l'ouvrit violemment avant de remarquer son ami stoppé dans sa course.

Cloud, il ne faut vraiment pas que l'on se sépare. Tu imagines si jamais tu te perds ? Tu

Il poussa un cri d'horreur et se cacha derrière la porte. Le jeune blond le regarda, intrigué, ne voyant pas la source de son problème.

C'est… C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Le Soldat pointa du doigt les créatures étranges qui l'effrayaient tellement. Son compagnon regarda au loin et chercha vainement ce qui pouvait tant lui faire peur, et ne vit rien, si l'on excluait les bâtiments étranges qui se dressaient derrière la place, ainsi que l'espèce de grand triangle que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière encore, et il doutait que ce genre de choses puissent porter atteinte au courage de son ami. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur les… volatiles… qui se trouvaient sur la place. Après un instant de réflexion, il se décida à se lancer.

Zack, tu affrontes des griffons et tu as peur de ce genre de volatiles ?

Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, les griffons on en voit partout, ça fait partie de la vie courante ! Ce truc-là, on n'en a jamais vu !

Une femme d'âge assez mûr passa à côté d'eux en les regardant étrangement tandis que la petite fille qu'elle tenait par la main était absorbée par la contemplation des créatures.

Regarde mamie les pigeons !

Oui, ma chérie, les pigeons ne s'enfuient pas à Paris. Surtout devant la cathédrale de Notre-Dame.

Cloud, surpris, tourna la tête vers Zack en prenant un air ennuyé. Il ne comprenait pas que ce dernier ait peur d'une chose qui faisait rire une enfant, qui semblait, de plus, extrêmement jeune.

Apparemment, ça s'appelle des pigeons.

Les deux compères, à ce moment, furent rejoints par les autres personnages, qui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était essentiel de trouver un moyen pour sortit de ce monde – Genesis redoutait de ne pas recevoir ici-bas l'appel de la déesse, Aerith s'inquiétait pour ses fleurs et Sephiroth avait laissé sa mère dans les Taudis – et un homme assez corpulent les avait exhortés à sortir, chose qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir : l'endroit, bien trop froid à leur goût, leur semblait redoutable face à l'extérieur qui, ils en étaient persuadés, étaient sûrement bien plus chaleureux-.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Zack, qui, les fesses en arrière, scrutait les pigeons avec des yeux parsemés de terreur indistincte. Le Soldat s'empressa de s'installer dans une position plus honorable et sortit, en prenant un air goguenard, affronter les pigeons. Ces derniers ne se mouchèrent guère et se groupèrent autour de lui, quémandant du pain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ils puissent manger. Les autres le suivirent, intrigués. Les nombreux passants qui, comme leur désignation l'indique, passèrent à côté, les regardèrent étrangement –chose que Cissnei remarqua, et qui ne lui sembla guère difficile à concevoir, elle-même voyait avec précision que toutes les personnes présentes n'étaient pas le moins du monde habillées comme eux-. Il y en eut tout de même quelques uns qui leur adressèrent un sourire amical avec un signe de main et des « Trop biens vos cosplays les mecs ! » mais ces quelques uns en question, étaient une minorité.

Finalement, lorsque Zack fut enfin habitué aux pigeons –chose qui lui prit tout un après-midi -, et que le groupe découvrit l'existence de l' « Euro » -ils avaient tenté d'acheter des tickets de tombola à une petite fille qui en vendait pour son école-, la nuit commença à tomber. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il aurait été plaisant d'avoir un toit pour dormir, mais, n'ayant pas la monnaie adéquate pour s'installer dans un quelconque logement pour une nuit –des personnes mal avisées leur avaient dit que, pour pouvoir s'établir et dormir dans un endroit, il fallait qu'ils dépensent une somme qui leur semblait énorme- ils se rendirent à l'évidence : il leur fallait dormir dans la rue, à l'épreuve du froid, de la pluie, et de l'obscurité.

En cette optique, ils s'installèrent donc dans une ruelle qui ne leur semblait pas très fréquentée. Les déchets dégorgeaient des poubelles qui n'étaient vidées qu'une fois par mois –quand elles n'étaient pas oubliées-, et ce lieu était aussi la location privilégiée des rats et chats vagabonds, qui régnaient en maîtres absolus.

Pour oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, leur situation misérable, six des huit compagnons d'infortune choisirent de s'endormir au plus vite. Angeal tenta vainement de convaincre Genesis de lui laisser un morceau de sa cape –qui lui semblait bien chaude-, Zack, lui, trouva une autre solution pour ne pas se geler sur place : se serrer contre Cloud qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas tout à fait pour –mais, Cloud ayant un caractère très social, il n'osa rien dire-. Par la suite, Aerith tenta de les rejoindre mais fut rejetée et partit donc vers Sephiroth –chose étrange, ils empêchèrent les autres de dormir pour cause de disputes incessantes- tandis que Reno et Cissnei, eux, s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre durant leur séjour forcé dans cet endroit.

Au petit matin, une autre désagréable nouvelle les attendait… ou plutôt, un désagréable réveil les attendait. En effet, à la lueur naissante du petit jour, la ruelle se voyait octroyer quelques misérables qui venaient la hanter en partant pour leur travail. Parmi ces misérables se trouvait un homme qui hurla en les voyant, les forçant ainsi à s'extirper de leurs doux songes.

Vous ! Vous ! Vous !

Il pointait du doigt Sephiroth en sautant sur place comme un fanatique, comme un enfant ayant trouvé le jouet net plus ultra de sa génération au pied de son sapin de Noël.

Vous ! Vous ! Je vous veux !

Les huit compères le regardèrent sans voix, indécis. Que voulait-il ? Qui était-il ? Devaient-ils s'en méfier ?

L'homme comprit alors que ses propos portaient à la méprise. Il cessa de se comporter en enfant, se radoucit et prit une voix plus dure, plus masculine, et plus autoritaire.

Excusez-moi. Je me présente, je sui s le responsable de la publicité « Loreal », il se trouve que je suis en recherche d'une nouvelle icône pour représenter ce produit miraculeux, et votre sublime chevelure m'a interpelée.

Sephiroth ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait, pas plus que les autres, d'ailleurs. Il comprenait juste que cet homme étrange, qui portait un chapeau rond avec des grandes bottes venait de le sortir d'un sommeil lourd qu'il n'avait pas souvent, et qu'il avait particulièrement envie de lui arracher la tête qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

Bien entendu, je vous paierai une somme très importante ! Vous pourrez, à chaque fin de journée, toucher la somme de 20.000 €.

Sephiroth se leva douloureusement en ayant en tête l'idée de scalper cet individu qui lui portait un grave préjudice qu'on appelait ici nuisance sonore, mais ses compagnons d'infortune comprirent par les paroles de l'inconnu qu'avec les cheveux du descendant de Jenova, ils pourraient… dormir dans un vrai lit. Ils lui sautèrent donc dessus et l'empêchèrent de parler.

Bien sûr qu'il accepte !

Ravi –et ne cherchant pas réellement à savoir si son nouveau logo publicitaire était partant ou non-, le commercial l'entraina donc à sa suite pour sa première journée de travail. Ce fut un Sephiroth désemparé qui fut embarqué dans l'optique de dire « parce que je le vaux bien » devant des caméras. Le ventre de Reno commença à gronder. Il demanda donc à ceux qui étaient encore présents une réunion d'urgence afin de décider de leur plan en murmurant entre ses dents un petit « Sephiroth, on compte VRAIMENT sur toi… »

Durant cette réunion des sommets, il fut décidé que la mission du groupe était de collecter des informations sur ce monde. Ce à quoi Genesis répondit que la seule information qui était importante à collecter était quelle entité supérieure dirigeait l'esprit des gens d'ici, et partit donc. Angeal, lui, répondit que son devoir était de surveiller l'ancien Soldat en décomposition avant de le poursuivre dans les rues de Paris. Ne resta alors plus que Reno, Cissnei, Aerith, Cloud et Zack. La jeune fille habillée en rose bonbon s'accrocha désespérément au bras de Zack, qui se réfugia –encore- contre Cloud. Il fut alors décidé que le groupe se séparerait en deux. Reno et Cissnei partiraient de leur côté tandis que Cloud, Zack et Aerith partiraient du leur. Comme point de repère, ils choisirent de se retrouver dans cette ruelle lorsque le soleil serait à son zénith.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Reno et Cissnei choisirent de se diriger vers un bâtiment immense qui, ils l'avaient vu la veille, semblait regorger de livres, et chacun savait que les livres regorgeaient de savoir. Cet endroit était donc leur cible. Ils y passèrent toute la matinée, puis, après avoir scruté et étudié les pages qui leur semblaient utiles, ils se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur rencontre avec l'idée qu'ils retournaient dans cet endroit rempli de livres pour accroitre encore leur savoir.

Pour les trois autres compères, c'était une autre histoire. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où se diriger, et Zack eut la merveilleuse idée de dire aux autres de l'attendre pendant qu'il partait chercher à manger… et de ne jamais revenir. Au bout d'un moment, Cloud et Aerith décidèrent donc de partir à sa recherche, chose qui s'avéra inutile : Zack était bel et bien perdu dans Paris. Il en allait de même pour les deux autres, hormis le fait que les deux autres en question, étaient deux, et que lui se retrouvait complètement seul.

Reno et Cissnei se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la ruelle, et ils avaient beau attendre, les autres ne revenaient pas. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer leurs recherches et de remettre au soir le partage des informations. Sans oublier, bien sûr, de passer un savon royal à ceux qui n'étaient pas venus alors qu'il l'avait promis le matin même.

Au grand malheur de Cloud, Aerith, une femme dans l'âme, eut la merveilleuse idée de… se trouver des amies. Amies qui s'étonnèrent de l'étrange coiffure qu'il avait et se mirent en tête de lui lisser les cheveux. Evidemment partante, Aerith fut la première à le ligoter et à l'attacher sur une chaise pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Comble du désespoir pour le jeune blond, les filles réussirent.. vraiment… à transformer sa chevelure en un casque plat. Désespéré, il vola une casquette pour ne pas se couvrir de ridicule et s'enfuit, pourchassé par la damoiselle. Mais, voyant débarquer à vive allure un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans ayant le physique de l'emploi et une tête à casquette, les dirigeants du MacDonald du coin ne purent s'empêcher de le kidnapper pour le forcer à travailler en tant que serveur dans leur chaine de fast-food. Ils savaient bel et bien que voir un serveur mignon rameuterait les filles, et ces dernières étaient les moins faciles à tenter en ce qui référait aux hamburgers –la faute aux multiples régimes qu'elles s'évertuaient à faire-.

Malgré tout cela, les huit compères réussirent à se retrouver, même si ce n'était pas à l'endroit prévu. En effet, le lieu de rencontre fut… en-dessous de l'immense triangle fait de métal que Cloud avait remarqué la veille. Le ventre de chacun criait famine. C'est alors, que…

Bon, passons sur ce savon que nous devions vous attribuer, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

L'entité supérieure de ce monde a plusieurs noms. Il s'appelle Dieu, Allah, Boudah, et même… Jenovah.

Maman !

Non, Sephiroth, il ne s'agit guère de ta génitrice. Vois-tu, lorsque la déesse descendit des cieux, elle apporta

Quelqu'un a relevé des choses IMPORTANTES ?

Oui. Pourquoi c'est Sephi qui a été choisi pour gagner le plus d'argent ? Moi, je suis payé seulement cinq euros de l'heure !

Parce que je le vaux bien.

J'ai fait la découverte d'un merveilleux appareil qu'on appelle le fer à lisser ici ! Pas vrai, Cloud ?

Ah bon ? Ça sert à quoi ? Pourquoi tu portes quelque chose sur ta tête, Cloud ?

… Mon patron a dit que je travaillais tellement bien qu'il voulait me donner un salaire régulier !

On s'en fout. Pourquoi tu portes quelque chose sur ta tête ?

C'est pas important. J'ai faim.

Moi aussi, Reno. Cloud, pourquoi tu portes quelque chose sur ta tête ?

Zack, au lieu de poser cette question stupide, tu peux nous dire ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ?

Et vous les Turks, vous avez appris quoi ?

Pas grand-chose en fait… Il faut qu'on y retourne demain. Apparemment, ici, ils se servent de ce qu'on appelle l' « arme nucléaire ».

Ouais, les Américains l'ont utilisé pour bombarder le Japon. Cloud, pourquoi tu as quelque chose sur la tête ?

Un grand silence accueillit la réflexion de Zack. Les Américains ? Le Japon ? Comment était-il au courant de leur guerre ? Et surtout… Comment pouvait-il connaître tout cela ?! Zack était sans doute celui qui cherchait le moins à comprendre le monde, comment était-ce possible qu'il en sache plus que Cissnei et Reno, dont la mission était de calculer et assimiler chacun des noirs complots qui se déroulaient dans la planète ?! Genesis se lança.

Comment sais-tu cela, Zack ?

C'est Tim qui me l'a dit.

Tim ?

Zack désigna sur son épaule un … pigeon, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de leur conversation. Genesis se tourna alors vers les deux Turks, qui avaient passé leur journée à courir après des informations.

Je vous conseille de vous remuer, Reno et toi, Cissnei, car je vous signale que Zack a réussi à recueillir plus d'informations sur ce monde en parlant à un pigeon que vous en cherchant dans ce qui est localement appelé une bibliothèque.

Les deux interpelés ne répondirent pas. Pour couper court à la situation, Reno rétorqua avec un « j'ai faim » puis un « Sephiroth, tu nous invites ? », chose auquel le nouveau modèle répondit qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Reno réfléchit alors un instant afin de convaincre l'ancien soldat qu'il fallait qu'il se serve de l'argent qu'il avait gagné pour les faire manger.

Sephiroth, on risque d'être coincé dans ce monde jusqu'à la fin de nos jours si on ne s'aide pas ! Alors il faut que chacun y mette du sien !

Alros ça veut dire qu'on va devoir faire… « copain-copain » ?

Ça veut dire quoi ?

Ce que tu viens de dire, avec les mots de mon producteur.

Je croyais que c'était « parce que je le vaux bien » ?

Oui, mais il dit d'autres choses des fois.

Je vois…

S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation sur les nombreuses possibilités d'investissement de la parole du producteur de Sephiroth. Chacun émettait des opinions, qui, parfois, divergeaient totalement du sujet de départ, mais on ne leur en voulait guère. Vint alors la grande discussion qui était sans doute la plus importante de cette soirée.

On va manger où alors ?

Moi, je veux bien manger n'importe où du temps qu'on ne magne pas de cochon.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un type a voulu m'engager dans un élevage de ce qu'ils appellent ici des « cochons ».

Et ça consiste à quoi ?

A ramasser la merde et à sauter sur les poteaux.

A sauter sur les poteaux ? Ils ont vraiment des métiers stupides. C'est comme Sephiroth qui a juste à dire « Parce que je le vaux bien ».

Non, en fait, sauter sur les poteaux, c'est pour éviter les truies qui te chargent. Vois-tu, tu as beau répéter que la déesse ne sera pas contente, ils continuent.

Les autres, ébahis, allaient répondre lorsque….

AH ! C'est ici que vous étiez ! Je vous ai cherché toute la journée ?!

Rude ?!

Oui, ils étaient de retour dans l'église d'Aerith –oui, déjà !-. Après une journée bien épuisante, ils étaient de nouveau dans cet endroit qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Reno sortit alors de son sac : un porte-clef en forme de tour Eiffel, un drapeau français, une baguette de pain et un escargot. Zack hurla à Reno qu'il fallait le tuer car ces créatures pouvaient se reproduire seules et envahir par la même occasion la planète. Lorsqu'on lui demanda comment il savait ça, il désigna Tim d'un signe de tête, et chacun comprit. Genesis, lui, eut une dernière chose à ajouter avant que chacun ne s'extasie encore du savoir de Zack.

Je vous annonce officiellement que… j'ai oublié mon épée sur un poteau.


End file.
